Porque Kakashi Nunca Debe Leer En Alto
by Erebus of The Banat
Summary: Que pasaría si kakashi comenzara a leer en alto los párrafos de su libro favorito? Traducción de la historia original del autor "Lord of the land of fire" de nombre "Why Kakashi Should Never Read Out Loud"
1. Porque Kakashi Nunca Debe Leer En Alto

_**Hola a todos! Primero que nada, esta historia es una traducción de la historia 'Why Kakashi Should Never Read Out Loud' (Porque Kakashi Nunca Debe Leer En Alto) del autor "lord of the land of fire" Tengo el permiso de el (creo que no he borrado el email…) el link directo a la historia y el autor estarán en mi profile si alguien desea leer las historias de este gran autor, así que toda la gloria que tenga este fanfic, es de el, yo solo me llevo la comisión por traducirlo!.**_

_**

* * *

**_Kakashi salio de su apartamento con la última edición de la serie Icha Icha en sus felices pequeñas manos. Naruto se la había dado como regalo cuando había regresado a la aldea el otro día. Desafortunadamente, no había sido capaz de leerla inmediatamente porque Tsunade le había ordenado examinar a Naruto y Sakura. Les había dado a los dos un nuevo examen de cascabeles y ellos habían tenido éxito cuando Naruto amenazo con revelar el final del libro. Eso había sido la noche pasada. Tan pronto como consiguió llegar a su casa, el comenzó a leer y volver a leer el libro. Era una felicidad absoluta.

"Donde consigue este material Jiraiya?" Habiendo no dormido por mas de veinticuatro horas no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando alto o su juicio estaba apagado. Ahora debía encontrarse con sus estudiantes en la torre mientras que aguardaban una reunión con la Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Llegas tarde!" Sakura y Naruto gritaron cuando el finalmente llego al área de espera afuera de la oficina del Hokage.

"Lo siento, estuve toda la noche despierto leyendo porno ligero" No se había dado cuenta de que su falta de sueño había causado que el respondiera sin inventar primero una elaborada historia encubierta. Sus ojos nunca dejaron el pequeño libro anaranjado. Había muchas grandiosas secciones! Encontró una y comenzó a leerla.

Sakura volteo hacia Naruto. "Porque tu otro sensei insiste en escribir esa basura?!"

Naruto se movió hacia atrás de ella tratando de calmarla. No estaba ansioso por otra golpiza. "Bueno Sakura-Chan en defensa de Ero-Sennin, son su forma de hacer su dinero, son increíblemente populares y han vendido millones! Se espera que este nuevo venda mas de cinco millones de copias!

Sakura inhalo y levanto su nariz. "No puedo creer que tanta gente ahí afuera realmente pague para leer tal basura"

Sintiendo la necesidad de defender el hombre que acababa de gastar dos y medio años entrenándolo Naruto hablo "Eso no es justo Sakura-Chan. Quiero decir que tal ves no te gusta el tema, pero están realmente bien escritos y son algo divertidos. Ero-Sennin toma gente de la vida real y escribe acerca de ellos. Su estilo es en realidad..." El vio la mirada en los ojos de ella y una vena saltona en su frente. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que el había cometido un gran error.

"Así que los _has_ leído!" comenzó a tronar sus nudillos y Naruto pudo sentir el intento de asesinato de la chica.

"Juro que tan solo un par de capítulos!"

"**Pervertido!**" Ella lo golpeo y lo mando volando dolorosamente a través del muro más próximo. Los guardias ANBU valoraron sus vidas y sabiamente permanecieron fuera de su camino. Volteo amenazadoramente hacia Kakashi. "Y tu..."

Sin siquiera haber notado la violencia apenas concluida o de la inminente amenaza de mas de esa, Kakashi comenzó a leer en alto sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Pétalo de Rosa se aproximo tímidamente al muchacho de cabello oscuro que había sido su compañero y que seguía siendo el blanco poco dispuesto de su afecto. 'Oh Tasuke-kun' ella arrullo 'No lo reconsideraras y saldrás conmigo? Yo se que casi toda la gente piensa que soy molesta, controladora, sabelotoda quien es realmente terriblemente insegura debido a su extrañamente larga frente y carencia de habilidades sociales. Pero si tú me dieras la oportunidad, yo haría _cualquier_ cosa que quieras. Cuando se trata de Ti, Tasuke-kun, soy patetiticamente desesperada' Tasuke la miro sin interés 'Lo siento Pétalo de Rosa, pero puedo decir que serás frígida y pobremente hábil en la cama.' comenzó a alejarse con desgana, pero Pétalo de Rosa se aferraba a sus pies. Ella mendigo lastimeramente 'Oh Tasuke-kun! Mientras que es verdad que soy frígida como un trozo de hielo y carezco de habilidades, estoy totalmente dispuesta a complacerte! No lo reconsideraras, Tasuke-Kun?' Tasuke giro sus ojos y se sacudió soltándose de ella 'Pétalo de Rosa por treinta y cincoaba y final vez, eres molesta!'

Sakura permaneció ahí con su quijada colgando abierta. Inner Sakura estaba gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. _Cinco millones de copias!_ "Nooooooo!!" Ella corrió de ahí gritando. Kakashi fallo en darse cuenta.

Naruto se levanto y sobo el doloroso chichón en su cabeza, había estado inconsciente durante la lectura de Kakashi y la reacción de Sakura a esta. "Hey donde esta Sakura?"

"Oh! Naruto-kun cu... cuan... cuando... re... gre... saste?"

El súbitamente noto a una chica que acababa de entrar al área de recepción.

"Oh, Hinata-Chan! Que estas haciendo aquí?"

Inmediatamente ella se sonrojo y comenzó a presionar sus dedos índices juntándolos. "Oh, uhm, Yo ta... tan so... solo tengo una re... reunión con la Ho... Hokage mas tarde." lucho para mantener su sonrojo y tartamudeo bajo control. También trababa desesperadamente por no desmayarse en frente de el.

Naruto se había enterado de algunas cosas en su tiempo con Jiraiya y después de todo, él tenía quince años ahora. Inmediatamente noto la figura de Hinata. Ella estaba vistiendo un conjunto negro debajo de una chaqueta morada que estaba abierta. El la miro de arriba debajo de una manera que hizo su sonrojo ir unas cinco tonalidades mas obscuras y mando su corazón a correr. "Wow, Hinata! Te ves real, realmente grandiosa!" Dio una de sus grandes sonrisas. "Eres sexy!"

Eso fue. Inmediatamente se desmayo. Naruto rápidamente se hincó sobre de ella e intento despertarla. Se preguntaba si ella tenia fiebre, quizás eso fue por lo que se desmayo. Después de algunos minutos ella abrió sus ojos, estaba tendida en el piso; Naruto estaba sobre ella y podía sentir una mano en su frente y otra sosteniendo una de sus manos.

"Estas bien Hinata?"

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Kakashi cambio a otra sección favorita y comenzó a leer en alto

"'Oh Naruko-Kun, no podemos hacer esto!' dijo su querida e inocente pequeña Hinana. Pero en sus claros ojos lavanda Naruko podía ver que ella compartía su impaciencia. 'Oh mi querida Hinana-Chan, mi pasión por ti no puede ser contenida ni un momento mas. Lo siento, he fallado en darme cuenta de tu desesperado amor por mí. Era un idiota por nunca darme cuenta de tus sonrojos, desmayos y la forma en que presionas tus dedos juntándolos, eran todos signos de tu deseo de estar conmigo. Yo solo agradezco que mi sensei, el mundialmente renombrado y admirado sabio de las lagartijas, Jibaiya, de quien soy indigno tan siquiera de conocer, aun menos de ser su aprendiz y a quien admiro y deseo ser como el, finalmente me mostró la verdad. Ahora que he regresado de mi largo viaje estudiando con el gran Jibaiya debo tenerte!' 'Y Pétalo de Rosa? Yo pensaba que era a quien amabas' Naruko le sonrió y Hinana sintió que la poca resistencia que tenía se derretía. 'Finalmente me di cuenta de que nunca podría amar a tal inmadura y molesta chica, especialmente con esa enorme frente. Tu eres quien mi corazón anhela, mi pequeña Hinana-Chan.' 'Pero aquí? En el escritorio de mi padre, en su estudio, cuando el quizás regrese en cualquier momento y usando el Bykogun que todo lo ve, nos descubra?' Naruko le permitió a sus manos pasear por el cuerpo de ella y fue recompensado con un jadeo de placer 'Quieres esperar mi pequeña Hinana-Chan?' tomándolo de arriba, lo jalo encima de ella. 'No mi adorado Naruko-Kun, has lo que quieras conmigo y de una niña hazme una mujer de verdad.'"

Naruto y Hinata se miraban el uno al otro. Conforme ellos habían escuchado a Kakashi hablar, la cara de Naruto lentamente se torno oscura hasta que igualo la de Hinata. Ella aun estaba tendida en el suelo y el aun estaba arrodillado sobre de ella. Ellos estaban tan solo mirando el uno al otro.

"Hinata… acaso tu… uhm, quizás, te gusto… un poco?"

Demasiado aterrorizada para hablar, Hinata tan solo sacudió su cabeza violentamente.

Viendo que el le sonrió, ella sabia, que sin lugar a dudas, este iba a ser en verdad un buen día. "Quieres ir por algo de ramen?"

"**SI!**" Ella se sujeto fuertemente a el y se negó a soltarlo. Disfrutando un poco del roce la cargo. Ambos olvidaron por completo que supuestamente iban a reunirse con la Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Veinte minutos después, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Tsunade salio junto con Jiraiya. Mirando alrededor tan solo vio a Kakashi permaneciendo ahí. "Esto es extraño, me pregunto donde están Sakura y Naruto y también quería hablar con Hinata."

Jiraiya le sonrió de forma burlona "Quizás ellos tres tenían algo mejor que hacer"

Ella frunció el ceño. "No seas asqueroso. Necesitas limpiar esa sucia mente tuya."

"Vamos Tsunade, cual es el daño?"

Aun sin darse cuenta de nada alrededor de el, Kakashi cambio entre paginas, cambio, cambio, cambio, ah, aquí estamos en la mejor parte de todo! Riendo tontamente como un escolar, comenzó a leer en voz alta nuevamente sin saberlo.

"'No te vayas Jibaiya,' grito la pechugona **(1)** y sexualmente hambrienta Toonana. 'Aunque soy la Mokage y líder de esta aldea, no soy nada si no te tengo a mi lado. Con toda mi fuerza se que no soy y nunca estaré a tu altura. Desde el día que tomaste los cascabeles y me dejaste amarrada sin esperanza a un poste, supe que eras el único para mi! Quédate y déjame hacerte el amor una y otra vez de cualquier forma que tú quieras. Tómame y someteme a tu voluntad pero tan solo quédate aquí conmigo! Jibaiya volteo hacia ella 'Sabes Toonana, eres la amante mas sorprendente y satisfactoria que he conocido. Tus magníficos pechos son como dos grandes colinas en las que nunca me cansare de acampar. Pero temo que ninguna mujer será suficiente para el gran sabio de las lagartijas. Debo irme y encontrar más colinas para escalar y campos para labrar.' Toonana tomo sus manos y las puso arriba de sus colinas. 'Entonces ven y labra mi campo una vez mas antes de que te vayas de nuevo.' Jibaiya sonrió a su antigua compañera. 'Muy bien, han sido quince minutos después de todo.'"

Kakashi súbitamente se detuvo al sentir un monstruoso intento de asesinato llenando el cuarto y derramando fuera de este. Se dio cuenta de que Shizune, los ANBU y todas las secretarias pasaron corriendo por miedo a sus propias vidas. Ante el, vio a Tsunade literalmente sacudiendo con furia a un pálido Jiraiya que trataba de alejarse de ella.

"Déjame explicarlo." Gimoteo el.

"**MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!**"

Kakashi no tenia idea de lo que pasaba pero sabia suficiente para correr.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ha pasado una semana desde ese extraño día en la torre. Sakura ha estado encerrada en su cuarto comiendo helado y murmurando algo acerca de cinco millones de copias. Naruto ha sido visto besando a Hinata por toda la aldea mientras intentan evadir a Hiashi. El realmente quiere saber como sucedió esto, pero ahora estaba acudiendo a un llamado al hospital. Aproximándose al cuarto 415 cargo un gran ramo de flores. Entrando al cuarto, vio al paciente en un molde de yeso de todo el cuerpo. Las únicas partes de su cuerpo sin el molde, eran su brazo derecho y la cara.

"Como se siente Jiraiya-San?"

El famoso Sannin le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Hola Kakashi, me siento mucho mejor, gracias. Tsunade finalmente acepto que los doctores me dieran anestesia. Saldré de aquí en un mes mas"

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza tristemente "Aun no puedo creer que la Hokage te hiciera esto, tienes alguna idea del porque?"

"Tengo una noción bastante buena acerca de la causa" Dijo simplemente. Todo el tiempo su mano ha estado volando sobre un teclado. "No la culpo a ella por esto. Culpo a la persona que la incito."

"Quien fue?"

"Oh, cierto Jounin que tu y yo conocemos. Pero no te hice venir aquí para hablar de eso. Quiero que seas el primero en leer un libro de una serie completamente nueva."

"Un nuevo libro?" Kakashi dijo con excitación.

"Si, es únicamente una historia corta pero tengo una copia rápida hecha y enviada aquí. Quiero que seas el primero en verla."

Kakashi tomo una facción de preocupación debajo de su mascara. "Pero espera! Pensé que la Hokage prohibió tu libro en Konoha. Lo se, estaba con el corazón roto cuando los ANBU confiscaron mi colección entera."

"Si, eso dolió, pero la prohibición es tan solo para la serie de Icha Icha, esta es completamente nueva, la llamo la serie del Amor Prohibido." Apunto a un paquete en la mesa cerca de el. "Ahí esta, mírala."

"Amor Prohibido? Suena interesante." Rápidamente rasgo el paquete. Lo que vio lo sorprendió. La cubierta de este libro era verde, no el familiar anaranjado. Pero lo que realmente le inquietaba era lo que estaba en la tapa. "Que es esto?"

"Que?"

"Esta cubierta, tiene un ninja de cabello gris persiguiendo a un ninja de cabello negro con un montón de pequeños corazones entre ellos. No debería de haber una chica en la cubierta? Y porque el ninja de cabello gris se parece a mi?"

"Como te he dicho, es una muy distinta serie. Y por la semejanza, estas imaginando cosas. Aquí, deja te leo un párrafo corto."

"Teniendo finalmente esquinado a quien el anhelaba en un cuarto oscuro, jalo su mascara hacia abajo para mostrar sus labios. Hakashi, el famoso ninja mímico, hablo con temblor en su voz. 'Ahora mi eterno rival y compañero, Mighto Gay, al fin estamos solos. Abracémonos y compartamos ese dulce amor prohibido que tan solo dos hombres como nosotros pueden conocer.' 'Yosh mi eterno rival Hakashi, lo siento pero simplemente no me importas de esa manera.' Hakashi dejo salir una risita de niña. 'Oh Gay! Como puedes conocer para lo que tienes apetito hasta que lo pruebas? Prueba un poco de todo y entonces decide."

Jiraiya dejo de mirar la laptop y estaba satisfecho de ver el terror en la cara de Kakashi.

"Yosh! Kakashi mi eterno rival, al fin conozco tus verdaderos sentimientos! Abracémonos y calentémonos con las flamas de la juventud."

Kakashi volteo para ver a Gai parado en la puerta, sujetando firmemente otra copia del mismo libro.

"Oh, lo siento." Jiraiya se disculpo. "Debí haberlo olvidado, mande una copia a cada ninja de la aldea, no se como se me pudo pasar."

Kakashi contemplo cual seria la mejor forma de seppuku **(2)** mientras saltaba fuera de la ventana. "Espera mi eterno rival! No corras de tus sentimientos! No te rechazare." Gai lo persiguió.

Jiraiya se inclino nuevamente en su molde de yeso y se relajo. Ya estaba pensado acerca del nuevo argumento para el siguiente volumen de Icha Icha.

* * *

**(1) Pechugona: Que tiene mucho busto, pecho o senos (la palabra original era "Buxom" que vulgarmente dicho significa "Tetona")**

**(2) Seppuku: Suicido honorable, se usaba para recuperar el honor en los tiempos antiguos.

* * *

**_**Nota del traductor: Mientras que mi ingles es bastante bueno (90% o mas), ha sido claro para mi que la forma de escribir de este gran autor, ha sido un reto nuevo para mi, literalmente tuve que llamar a varios amigos en USA para preguntar por algunos modismos y formas de aplicación de algunos verbos y adjetivos usados por el autor.**_

_**Espero tener en menos de una semana el próximo capitulo de esta historia!

* * *

PD: Si, ya he visto el nuevo capitulo de Naruto (437) y creo que Hinata no esta muerta, aceptémoslo, cada vez que bakamoto mata a un personaje, le da su viñeta de recuerdos mientras esta muriendo, aun no hay un cadáver visible y aun no hay nada confirmado.**_

_**Pero en caso de que este muerta en realidad, eso fue todo para mi de Naruto, la esperanza de ver a Hinata con Naruto es todo lo que me hacia ver y leer la serie semana a semana, esto no significa que dejare de escribir mi historia. **_


	2. Porque Hinata no debe confiar en Sakura

_**Nota del Autor:**_ **Algunas veces pienso pequeñas escenas divertidas que involucran ciertos personajes. En lugar de hacer One shots individualmente de cada una, He decidido seguir y usar esta historia para postearlas. Así que de vez en cuando puede que agregue un capitulo a esta historia. **

XXXXXXXXXX

La quinceañera Hinata caminaba en el distrito del mercado de la aldea. Vestía una blusa negra sin mangas y pantalones capri negros debajo su usual chaqueta color morado ligero con blanco. Mientras caminaba sus pensamientos naturalmente cambiaron hacia Naruto. Había regresado a la aldea hace unos pocos meses, después de su larga ausencia con Jiraiya. Cuando ella lo vio, había quedado sorprendida de que tan varonil y fuerte se había hecho. También estaba feliz cuando todos los viejos sentimientos regresaron a ella precipitadamente. Parecía como si la ausencia hizo que el cariño en su corazón creciera.

Pero por supuesto, en el momento que el hablo con ella, se desmayo. _Debo decirle a Naruto-Kun lo que siento! La próxima vez que lo vea, le diré!_ Era una promesa que se había hecho cientos de veces. Siempre prefería juntar su valor para confesar sus sentimientos. Pero entonces el la miraría con esos increíbles ojos azules y todo su valor simplemente se evaporaría. _Pero esta vez seguro lo haré! Cuando regrese de su misión realmente le confesare! _Iba imaginando el como quizás él reaccionaria cuando escucho que alguien grito su nombre

"Hinata!"

Volteo para ver a Sakura corriendo hacia ella. Si Sakura estaba de regreso en la aldea, Naruto tenía que estar también. "Sakura-Chan, Hola como…"

"Ven conmigo inmediatamente!" Sakura sujeto su muñeca y comenzó a jalarla mientras comenzaba a correr. "Tenemos que ir al hospital!"

"El hospital? Que, pero?" Un terrible pensamiento hizo que su estomago se congelara "Algo… Algo esta mal con Naruto-Kun?"

"Me temo que si, esta muriendo"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata estaba parada en el pasillo afuera del cuarto 220, la puerta estaba abierta tan solo un poco y Hinata miraba adentro. Ahí recostado en la cama del hospital estaba Naruto-Kun. Su pecho y ambos brazos estaban completamente cubiertos por vendas. Parecía como si durmiera.

"Yo… Yo no puedo creerlo, El… El parece tan tranquilo." La chica cerró con cuidado la puerta y volteo hacia Sakura. "Tienes que estar equivocada, él… él no puede estar muriendo, él… él simplemente no puede." Ella luchaba para contener sus lágrimas.

"Me temo que no hay duda" Sakura dijo con desanimo. "Fue envenenado por un ninja enemigo y el veneno esta trabajando de manera lenta en su sistema. Cuando alcance su corazón…" Ella sacudió tristemente su cabeza.

"Pero Sakura, eres un ninja medico! Y la Hokage es la mas grandiosa sanadora de todo el mundo, **Tienen** que ser capaz de hacer algo!" Hinata le suplico.

"Mi sensei esta tratando de investigar una cura ahora mismo y por supuesto que haré lo que sea para ayudar. Pero Hinata, tengo que decirte que las cosas parecen sombrías. Seria un milagro salvarlo en este punto." Puso ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata "Parece que tan solo tiene veinticuatro horas de vida. Fui por ti porque quería darte una oportunidad de estar con el antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si hay algo que quieras decirle, deberías hacerlo ahora."

Hinata lentamente tomo coraje "Gracias Sakura-Chan, si hay algo que de verdad tengo que decirle."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-Kun?" Una gentil voz le hablo.

Hinata miro como esos preciosos ojos azules lentamente se abrieron y una valiente sonrisa apareció "Ah, Hinata" el le hablo con somnolencia. "has venido a visitarme?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lucho por sonreír. Él estaba siendo tan valiente. No podía permitirse romper en llanto en frente de el. "Sakura fue por mi y por supuesto quise consolarte."

Aun sonriendo, alargo su mano detrás de su cabeza y se rasco. "Ah, así que Sakura-Chan te dijo lo que me paso, no?"

"Si, si lo hizo." Ella no podía mantener su voz sin temblar

"Si, algo estúpido, no? Rió un poco. "Pero creo que soy yo, siempre haciendo cosas estúpidas."

"No fue algo estúpido Naruto!" Sakura le había dicho como él salvo a una niña inocente tomando el ataque envenenado de un ninja enemigo. Sacrificándose a si mismo por un civil que ni siquiera conocía. "Lo que hiciste fue heroico!"

"Heroico?" El sonó algo confundido. Se sentó en la cama y puso una mano en la frente de ella. "Estas bien Hinata? No pareces tan bien. Quizás deberías ver a un doctor mientras estas aquí."

Eso fue demasiado. El estaba muriendo lentamente y aun así estaba preocupado por _ella_. "Oh Naruto-Kun!" olvidando sus incrustadas timideces y precauciones, salto encima de él empujándolo de regreso a la cama.

"Hinata! Qu… mmmmph!" Sus preguntas fueron cortadas cuando la boca de ella presiono la de él.

"Te amo!!"

"Que?"

"Te amo Naruto-Kun!" Lo dijo en voz alta y rápidamente tiro su chaqueta a un lado "He estado enamorada de ti desde la academia, tan solo era demasiado tímida como para decírtelo! Pero antes de que sea demasiado tarde, quiero mostrarte que tan importante eres para mi! Aquí." Tomo las dos manos de él y las presiono en sus senos.

"Hinata! Que estas haciendo!" la cara de Naruto se torno roja como un tomate. _Wow! No me había dado cuenta del impresionante pecho que tiene Hinata! Y ella me ama? Ella es como una princesa y ama a un tipo como yo?_ Incapaz de resistirlo, dio un gentil apretón y las encontró increíblemente suaves al tacto.

"Esta bien Naruto-Kun; Te amo así que estoy feliz de que me estés tocando. Normalmente nunca habría avanzado hasta aquí. Pero desde que Sakura me dijo que estabas muriendo…"

"Que? Estoy muriendo?!" Naruto grito con horror. "Pero Sakura dijo que tan solo era un caso de hiedra venenosa!"

"Hiedra venenosa? El ninja enemigo te ataco con hiedra venenosa?"

Naruto le dio una mirada en blanco a la chica que estaba encima de el. "Que ninja enemigo? Estoy aquí porque me lastime tomando una siesta en medio de un campo de hiedra venenosa."

Mientras Naruto la miraba, vio como la cara de Hinata tomo ocho diferentes escalas de rojo. También vio como ella miro fijamente a las manos que aun estaban apretando sus senos.

Thump. (Sonido de algo que cae pesadamente al suelo)

"Oye Hinata estas bien? Porque te desmayaste así? Enfermera! Enfermera!"

XXXXXXXXXX

La puerta del cuarto se cerró silenciosamente mientras que una chica con cabello rosa intentaba no reírse. Volteo hacia su acompañante y levanto su mano triunfalmente.

"Bien Ino-cerda, paga, gane la apuesta."

Ino, furiosa, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Hiciste trampa!"

Sakura rió. "La apuesta era que haría que Hinata confesara sus sentimientos a mi compañero idiota, nunca dije como lo haría."

Refunfuñando, finalmente Ino saco un fajo de bonos ryu **(1)** y se lo entrego.

* * *

**(**1) Bono Ryu/Ryo: Desde mi punto de vista, son como los bonos del ahorro nacional. Una especie de moneda que no es moneda, pero tiene valor como si lo fuera, el Ryu o Ryo es la moneda ninja de Naruto, un ryo equivale a 10 yen, lo que equivale en pesos mexicanos hasta el día de hoy a 1 peso.

* * *

_**Notas del traductor: wow… hace tres días me di cuenta que estoy traduciendo una de las historias nominadas en "The Naruto FanFiction 2008 – 2009 choice Awards"compite en la categoría de "Mejor Comedia" pero tal parece que para la gente de habla hispana, esta historia no se les hace atractiva, (según el autor original, su historia tiene mas de 10,000 hits y 295 reviews, pero la traducción… mejor no les digo lo que lleva hasta el momento) **_

_**El nombre original de este capitulo en español es "Porque Hinata nunca debe confiar en Sakura" pero como no cabia lo deje como "Porque Hinata no debe confiar en Sakura"  
**_

_**Ah, por cierto, para quienes lo notaron, cambie mi pen name de "Kaozei" a "Erebus of The Banat" **_

_**PD: Esta viva! Viva!**_


	3. Porque Tsunade no debe apostar vs Naruto

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya y Naruto estaban en camino de regreso a Konoha. Después de una feroz batalla contra Orochimaru y presenciando el valor de Naruto, Tsunade le dio el collar de su abuelo y accedió a convertirse en la siguiente Hokage. Ella estaba lista para hacer el sacrificio para ayudar a asegurar el sueño de Naruto y proteger la aldea que su abuelo había fundado.

Esto no significaba que sus viejos hábitos se habían terminado.

Se aproximaban a la ciudad de Akido mientras se acercaba la puesta de sol.

"Creo que nos detendremos aquí para pasar la noche, Tsunade-Sama" Dijo Shizune "Deberíamos ser capaces de tener una buena comida y unos buenos cuartos"

"Recuerdo este lugar" Dijo Tsunade con cariño "Tienen este maravilloso casino…"

"Tsunade-Sama!" Dijo Shizune asustada "Por favor ni siquiera lo piense! Va a ser colocada como la quinta Hokage! Tiene que detener la bebida y las apuestas! Además, no tenemos dinero!"

"El pervertido esta cargado" Tsunade apunto con una sonrisa engreída "Estoy segura de que puedo hacer que me preste algo"

"Y que pediría él a cambio?" Shizune contesto secamente.

Tsunade lo pensó y tembló "Buen punto." Tsunade dejo salir un suspiro depresivo "Creo que no visitare el casino esta noche."

Shizune asintió con la cabeza aliviada "Eso es definitivamente lo mejor, Tsunade-Sama"

Pese a estar caminando nueve metros atrás y no parecer interesado, Jiraiya había conseguido escuchar la conversación. _Oh Ho!_ Pensó. _La chica anciana quiere ir a apostar huh?_ El legendario ermitaño rana estaba siendo golpeado por una inspiración repentina. Súbitamente toco y sujeto el hombro de Naruto. "Oye niño, que tal si vamos por un helado? Yo invito."

"De verdad?" Naruto dijo entusiasmado. A pesar de ser un millonario, el viejo pervertido era un tacaño. No era común que el invitara.

"Claro niño." Dijo con una gran sonrisa "Damas, nos vemos en el hotel"

Tsunade lo miro inquisitivamente, pero si el quería invitar a Naruto, no pesaba que hubiera algo malo en eso "Bien, pero no se tarden, quiero que tengamos la cena todos juntos"

"Claro!" Jiraiya prometió y rápidamente tuvo a Naruto moviéndose.

"No es lindo?" Dijo felizmente Shizune "Es maravilloso ver a un sensei tan ansioso de tener un helado con su alumno, quizás no sea tan malo como usted piensa, Tsunade-Sama"

"No lo conoces Shizune, ese pervertido esta planeando algo."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya encontró una tienda cerca y compro una paleta de hielo, partiéndola por la mitad la compartieron. Extrañamente, Naruto parecía muy feliz por algo tan pequeño.

"Dime niño, te gustaría ayudarme con una súper secreta, súper peligrosa misión de encubierto?"

Naruto lo miro "Es en serio Ero-Sannin?"

"Claro que es enserio y no me llames así"

"Me encantaría tener una misión como esa, que es lo que tengo que hacer?"

Puso un brazo alrededor de Naruto y continuaron caminando "Te explicare todo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar al banco mas cercano antes de que cierre. Voy a tener que sacar algunos fondos para ti y esta misión en particular."

"Espera un segundo!" Naruto se opuso "Vas a darme dinero? Eres la persona mas tacaña de todo el mundo!"

"Niño, no hay nada de malo en no pagar por las cosas si no tienes que hacerlo" Le dijo Jiraiya. "Pero estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio si algo lo vale, de cualquier forma, el dinero únicamente te será _prestado_ para que puedas llevar a cabo tu misión. Me lo regresaras cuando la misión sea terminada."

"Que tipo de misión es esta?"

"Lo explicare…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Treinta minutos después **

Tsunade y Shizune estaban en el lobby del hotel cuando vieron a Naruto entrando, no había señales de Jiraiya. También notaron que Naruto traía un pequeño maletín con el.

"Oye mocoso" Tsunade lo llamo "Donde esta ese pervertido sensei tuyo? No planeo esperar para la cenar"

"Oh bueno, veníamos de regreso aquí pero el vio a un par de chicas adolescentes con grandes pechos, la siguiente cosa que supe era que el iba siguiéndolas y dijo que estaría de regreso en la mañana."

Tsunade cerró sus ojos y gruño "Típico."

"Que hay en el portafolio Naruto?" Pregunto Shizune.

"Un millón de ryu" Respondio tranquilamente.

Ambas, Tsunade y Shizune se detuvieron y le dieron su completa atención "Es una broma?" pregunto Tsunade.

En respuesta, Naruto tomo el portafolio y lo abrió con un chasquido. Dentro se revelaron montones de 100 Bonos ryu cuidadosamente acomodados. La vista de todo ese precioso dinero hizo que los ojos de Tsunade brillaran y comenzó a restregar sus manos. Shizune tomo y cerró el portafolio.

"No enseñes el dinero así en publico!" Shizune le susurró rápidamente "Eres un ninja, no sabes nada acerca de seguridad?"

"Tan solo quería mostrarles que no estaba bromeando" Dijo Naruto defensivamente.

"Naruto, donde diablos conseguiste todo ese dinero?" Pregunto Shizune.

"El Ero-Sannin me lo dio."

"De verdad?" Pregunto Tsunade, su voz estaba llena de duda "Y porque ese bastardo tacaño te daría mucho de su dinero?"

"Bueno, dijo que era una recompensa para mi por convencerte de que te convirtieras en Hokage. Si hubieras dicho que no, el iba a hacerlo. Dijo que estaba muy aliviado que valía un millón de ryu tan solo poder continuar con sus viajes de investigación."

"Mmm, Bueno, puedo creer que ese pervertido pudiera sentirse de esa forma." Súbitamente le dio a Naruto una **muy** calida sonrisa "Así que todo este dinero es tuyo, huh? Sabes? Estoy segura de que nunca has manejado una cantidad tan grande y que estas preocupado acerca de que hacer con ella. Te gustaría que la invirtiera por ti?" _Puedo duplicarla rápidamente! Casino ahí voy!_

Parecía que Shizune tendría un infarto, pero Naruto simplemente bufo "Si, claro Obaa-Chan! Por invertir significa que iras a apostarlo todo, verdad? No gracias."

Tsunade sintió una vena en su frente a punto de explotar, pero consiguió mantener su sonrisa. _Piensa en el dinero_. "No del todo Naruto. Escucha, porque no vienes conmigo un momento a mi cuarto y podremos hablar acerca de cómo puedes invertir tu dinero. Shizune, no te importa cenar tu sola, o si?"

Ella le dio una mirada de preocupación a Tsunade "Tsunade-Sama! No estará pensando en corromper a un niño inocente, o si?"

"Claro que no" Dijo Tsunade honradamente. _Después de todo, es un ninja así que técnicamente es un adulto._

XXXXXXXXXX

Aunque renuente Shizune finalmente salio mientras Naruto seguía a una sonriente Tsunade de regreso a su cuarto de hotel. Mientras caminaba detrás de ella, Naruto podía sentir como su corazón latía en su pecho. Afortunadamente había una voz en su oído que le decía que hacer.

"Tan solo relájate niño." Dijo Jiraiya "Ella piensa que eres un indefenso cordero así que tan solo juega tontamente y permite que te guíe a donde queremos que este."

Jiraiya estaba sentado en un techo a unas cuantas millas de ahí, estaba hablando por un micrófono y mirando una pequeña pantalla de mano que tenia en imagen la espalda de Tsunade. Siendo el espía numero uno de Konoha, siempre tenia este equipo con el. Le había dado a Naruto un audífono y colocado una cámara miniatura del tamaño de un botón en su playera. No solo podía ver y oír lo que Naruto podía, también era capaz de comunicarse con él. Su plan era simple pero brillante, iba a hacer que Tsunade le diera lo que el siempre había querido, pero nunca conseguido pese a todos sus años juntos como compañeros; una mirada a esos magníficos senos. El dinero que le presto a Naruto era el cebo y estaba seguro de que Tsunade lo tomaría.

Una vez que Tsunade tenía a Naruto en su cuarto hizo una rara forma de encanto. Hablando calidamente con el niño, inclusive ofreciéndose a masajear sus hombros. Naruto estaba sorprendido del cómo podía sentirse un buen masaje de hombros de ella. Inclusive sabiendo que era una vieja en un disfraz, Naruto no podía dejar de gustarle la atención recibida de una mujer de buen ver. Después de todo nunca había recibido atención alguna en toda su vida. Sakura solo sabía golpearlo mientras que la única chica que _podría_ tratarlo bien, él nunca la había notado.

En esta parte, Jiraiya se sentía un poco celoso, Tsunade nunca se ofreció a masajear sus hombros.

Cerca de diez minutos de esto después, Tsunade se recargo en la espalda de Naruto, presionando su pecho contra el y hablo tranquilamente en su oído. "Dime Naruto, ahora te gustaría tener un pequeño juego de cartas conmigo?"

_Bingo!_ Jiraiya pensó excitado. _Ha mordido la carnada, ahora tengo que planear esto cuidadosamente, no puedo parecer ansioso_. Hablo al micrófono las palabras que quería que Naruto dijera.

"Yo… Yo no se, nunca he jugado cartas antes."

"No te preocupes, jugare tranquilamente para ti." Tsunade dijo con una sonrisa de depredador.

"Nosotros… nosotros tan so… solo jugaremos por diversión, verdad? No por dinero?"

"Bueno, porque no lo hacemos… Interesante?"

En su techo, Jiraiya reía como una estudiante pervertida. "Que tienes en mente?"

"Qu… Que tienes en mente?" Naruto dijo débilmente

"Has escuchado alguna vez acerca del póquer de prendas?" Dijo burlonamente "No tengo dinero, así que pondré un articulo de mis ropas en contra de una cantidad de dinero, digamos 100,000 ryu."

"Yo… Yo… creo que no debería."

"Oh vamos." Tsunade dijo juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a masajear su cuello y mejillas "Si me ganas, no solo te daré toda mi ropa, también bailare un poco para ti."

_Un baile pervertido por una Tsunade desnuda?!!_ Un chorro de sangre salio por la nariz de Jiraiya y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. "Querida, es un trato!"

"Qu… ah, es un trato." Dijo un muy débil Naruto. _Wow! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que un masaje y algunas caricias pudieran hacerme sentir tan bien_. Por primera vez comenzó a pensar que quizás su problema era que siempre había perseguido a una inmadura Sakura. Súbitamente había comenzado a ver las virtudes de una mujer experimentada.

En su techo, Jiraiya temblaba con excitación. "Tan solo tranquilízate Naruto, su suerte es de lo peor. Con mi ayuda definitivamente le ganaras y ambos obtendremos una recompensa."

Tsunade se veía complacida con ella misma. "Bien, ahora tan solo falta una cosa antes de comenzar." Comenzó a hacer varios sellos de mano "Ese sensei tuyo, no lo pondría pero puede pasar e intentar espiarnos, así que," Termino el Jutsu "**Jutsu de Silencio y Seguridad.**"

En el momento que el Jutsu fue terminado, la imagen se desvaneció y tan solo había estática en su audífono. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Jiraiya estaba desconsolado.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba lleno de terror_. Ah mierda! Ahora que hago?_ "Sabes, quizás esto no es una buena idea."

Tsunade sonrió mientras lo empujo a una silla en la pequeña mesa y saco un mazo de cartas. "Tu aceptaste, no vas a retractarte, o si?"

Trago saliva. Estaba realmente y verdaderamente encerrado sin salida. "Yo nunca me retracto." Dijo de forma apagada.

"Encantada de escuchar eso." Ella dijo mientras barajaba las cartas. Le permitió cortar el mazo y repartió a cada uno cinco cartas boca abajo. "Bien entonces, mira tus cartas y dime que es lo que te gustaría apostar."

Naruto hizo eso. Tenía un cinco y cuatro cartas con la letra 'A'. Por lo que Jiraiya había dicho, pensó que eso era bastante bueno. Como no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo, decidió avanzar y arriesgarlo todo. "Apuesto todo."

Ella lo miro completamente asustada "Que dijiste?"

Trago saliva. "Dije que quiero apostarlo todo en esta mano."

Ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a carcajearse "Un millón de ryu en una mano! Eres completamente un apostador, no es así? O estas tan ansioso por verme desnuda? Como sea mocoso, acepto tu apuesta. Pon tu apuesta en la mesa y yo pondré la mía." Bajo sus cartas y se levanto. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a ponerla en la mesa.

"Que estas haciendo?!" La cara de Naruto estaba en una tonalidad muy profunda de rojo.

"En póquer lo que apuestas va al montón, tu estas apostando tu dinero y yo estoy apostando toda mi ropa. Así que tan solo relájate y disfruta de la vista, nunca la veras de nuevo." Pese a que estaba apenada por desnudarse en frente de él, Tsunade era una firme creyente de seguir las reglas del juego. Inclusive era lo suficientemente justa para admitir que estaba abusando del pobre niño, así que si él obtenía un poco de un lujo prepubertal todo parecía estar bien. Además, había obtenido _tres_ reinas en su mano inicial; tenía suerte por primera vez. _Obtendré el doble en el casino y le daré de regreso su dinero. _

Naruto quiso intentar discutir, pero ella estaba quitándose su blusa y mostrándole su brasier. Se encontró mirando fijamente e incapaz de siquiera hablar. Cuando ella termino, tranquilamente se sentó y tomo sus cartas de nuevo. "Quieres cartas?"

"Huh?" Dijo Naruto bobamente.

Enfadada, alcanzo el otro lado de la mesa y levanto su mentón un poco ajustando su línea de visión. "Estoy aquí arriba, Quieres cartas?"

"Oh, no, estoy bien."

"Entonces tomare dos" las nuevas cartas no ayudaron, pero pensó que estaría bien. "Por lo que valen, me gustan tus agallas apostando todo en una mano, es una pena que no funcionara. Tengo tres reinas."

Naruto revelo su mano. "Yo tengo cuatro de esos, mmm, ases, verdad?"

"QUE?" Tan solo miro fijamente a las cartas. _Perdí?!! _

Naruto permaneció ahí sentado mirándola, con su cara completamente roja. "Entonces, ahora vas a bailar para mi?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**A la mañana siguiente **

Cuando se preparaban para partir, Jiraiya jalo a Naruto a un lado y hablo con el en un susurro urgente. "Entonces, Que fue lo que paso niño?"

"Gane" Dijo simplemente.

"Ganaste?" Dijo Jiraiya inexpresivamente.

"Es correcto."

"Entonces viste…"

"Si."

"Y eran…"

"Bastante."

"Y ella…"

"Bailo para mi?" una apariencia de felicidad cubrió su cara junto con un ligero sonrojo. "Si."

Jiraiya nunca imagino que podría estar tan envidioso de alguien de doce años.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade le hablo tajantemente "Que estas haciendo? Espero que no estés haciendo algo para corromper a mi nuevo novio."

"Yo nunca… Novio?!!"

"Ah, no es lo que crees." Dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Yo y Tsunade tenemos un trato."

"Que tipo de trato?" Demando Jiraiya.

"El acepto ir conmigo a apostar y yo acepte pretender ser su novia." Tsunade comenzó

"Apuesto que Sakura se pondrá realmente celosa cuando se de cuenta de que estoy saliendo con la Hokage."

"Niño, creo que toda la maldita aldea va a estar sorprendida de escuchar eso." Dijo Jiraiya. "Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, también acepte a darle ocasionalmente masajes en los hombros, bailar desnuda para el y permitirle sentirme un poco. Pero tan solo ganamos a lo grande."

Jiraiya permaneció ahí por un segundo antes de caer de rodillas llorando.

* * *

_**Notas del traductor: Si, se que me tarde bastante en traducir este capitulo, pero tengo una vida y lamentablemente, muchas cosas que resolver antes de irme a vivir a Utah. Además, los pocos reviews y hits que tiene la historia no me dan ánimos para actualizar más rápido. **_

_**Para quien me mando un PM diciendo que me faltan algunos signos (específicamente ¡ y ¿), Estoy muy acostumbrado a leer ingles (todos los juegos de PSP que tengo, los MMORPGs o juegos en línea a que tengo acceso, el 80% del software de mi computadora, 95% del anime subtitulado que tengo y la gran mayoría de mis historias favoritas de FanFiction, están en ingles) en el idioma ingles, esos signos no existen, se que deben ir ahí, se donde van y se como se ponen, además el Word me lo recuerda cada vez que los omito, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a no ponerlos que me es mas fácil "ignorarlos" que ponerlos. **_


	4. Porque Sakura no debe confiar en Naruto

Eran las tres de la madrugada. Sakura había estado trabajando un turno en el hospital que había terminado apenas a la media noche. Estaba tendida, profundamente dormida en su agradable y calida cama. Por supuesto, ese fue el momento en que su baka compañero comenzó a golpear la puerta de su departamento gritando como loco.

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan! Oye Sakura-Chan! Abre! Oye! Sakuuuuuraaaaa-Chaaaaan!"

La chica de cabello rosa se levanto con un gruñido y un par de venas en su frente comenzaron a punzar peligrosamente. Naruto no había hablado mucho con ella en las últimas dos semanas. No desde la pequeña 'broma' que les jugo a el y a Hinata. "El baka debería agradecerme." Murmuro mientras se ponía una bata y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Su cabello era un desastre, pero estaba cansada y solamente era Naruto, así que no le interesaba. "Finalmente tiene una novia, debería estar agradecido de que conseguí juntarlos." Si él la despertó tan solo para quejarse de eso, ella lo pondría en órbita.

De un tirón abrió la puerta de su departamento. "Que?! Naruto! Porque diablos estas haciendo tanto ruido?! Sabes que hora es?!"

A pesar de la ira de ella y el obvio peligro de ser golpeado por todo el edificio de departamentos, Naruto aun le sonreía. "Regreso! Sakura-Chan! Finalmente regreso!"

La respuesta no la complació. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de una golpiza "Quien regreso? Jiraiya? Kakashi? Kakashi estaba incluso fuera de la aldea?"

"El esta hablando de mi." Una profunda voz masculina respondio desde el pasillo.

Escuchándola, Sakura se congelo. Su corazón estaba súbitamente palpitando y luchaba tan solo para respirar. _Oh Kami!! Es… es…_

Como respondiendo a su pensamiento, la figura piso fuera del pasillo hacia el umbral a un lado de Naruto. Vestía una camisa blanca que estaba sin abrochar y revelaba un torso muy masculino. Y esos ojos, esos increíbles ojos estaban mirándola. "Hola de nuevo, Sakura." Dijo Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sus manos temblaban tanto que ni siquiera se atrevió a ponerse lápiz labial. Estaba parada frente al espejo de su habitación. Al darse cuenta de lo desastroso que lucia, rogó por tan solo cinco minutos para ponerse algo encima. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto estaban en su sala, ella corrió aquí para peinarse, vestirse y ponerse algo de maquillaje (sin labial.)_ Realmente esta aquí. Mi querido Sasuke-Kun finalmente ha regresado a mi!_ De hecho le había preguntado a Naruto si les podría dar a los dos un poco de tiempo a solas. Pero Sasuke les dijo que quería hablar con sus dos viejos compañeros del equipo siete antes de reunirse con la Hokage.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, se dio una mirada rápida. Su cabello estaba arreglado y en su lugar, logro tapar las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Pensó en ponerse el conocido traje rojo, pero en su lugar, opto por un pequeño vestido negro que llegaba hasta arriba de sus muslos y agradablemente mostraba sus curvas. Después de este tiempo, quería obliterar la imagen de ella en bata con cabello desalineado. Mirando a la chica súper sexy y segura en el espejo, sonrió. _Soy toda tuya Sasuke!_

Cuando nuevamente salio de su habitación, vio a Sasuke sentado en el sillón de su sala, esperando pacientemente por ella. Para su molestia, Naruto estaba sentado a un lado de el, comiendo una taza de ramen instantáneo.

"Naruto!" Dijo tajantemente. "Que estas haciendo?"

"Huh?" Pauso su consumo por un segundo. "Tan solo tengo un aperitivo. No te importa, o si Sakura-Chan? Tienes la despensa llena."

Recordando que ella algunas veces tenía que subsistir comiendo eso no la ayudo a mejorar su humor. "No es eso, Sasuke-Kun finalmente ha regresado a casa después de todo este tiempo y en lo único que puedes pensar es en atascarte como siempre?!"

Naruto puso la casi vacía taza de ramen en su mesa de café. "Lo siento Sakura-Chan, Tan solo tenia hambre."

"Deja al dobe en paz, Sakura." Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto instantáneamente se volteo a mirar a su viejo compañero "Oye! No me llames dobe, Teme!"

"Naruto!" Grito Sakura "No te atrevas a insultar a Sasuke-Kun!"

"Sakura, de hecho." Hablo Sasuke "De alguna forma he extrañado escuchar eso." Sasuke miro a Naruto con lo que parecía ser… Afecto?

Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida de lo bien que Sasuke estaba tratando a Naruto. Y posiblemente estaba sintiéndose un poco… Celosa? _No es posible! Como puedo estar celosa de ese baka? Sasuke tan solo esta siendo realmente amable y considerado. Estoy segura de que será más amable conmigo! _"Y bien Sasuke-Kun, Que piensas de mi conjunto?" Dio una pequeña vuelta para mostrar su figura, especialmente sus largas y bien formadas piernas.

"Te ves grandiosa Sakura-Chan!" Naruto le ofreció su opinión.

"Gracias" Dijo desdeñosamente "Que es lo que piensas _tu_, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Bueno, ciertamente, tu cuerpo ha crecido y se ha llenado desde que deje la aldea."

"De verdad?" Dijo excitadamente, ansiosa de escuchar mas "De que forma?"

"Antes, cuando éramos compañeros, nunca habría imaginado que tu pudieras tener esos muslos tan grandes."

Su quijada cayó. Sasuke piensa que tengo grandes muslos!! Se lamento mentalmente. Quería regresar a su cuarto y ponerse una chaqueta impermeable.

"Eso fue algo cruel teme, sus muslos no son tan grandes."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, "Lo que sea."

Sakura cerró sus ojos y trato de respirar. _Esto no esta pasando! Esto no esta pasando!_ No era posible que su largamente esperada reunión con Sasuke-Kun pudiera ser así.

"Como sea teme, que fue lo que finalmente te trajo de nuevo a la aldea? Pensaba que iba a tener que arrastrarte de regreso pateando y gritando. "

Sasuke pareció algo preocupado y se recompuso "Regrese finalmente debido al amor." Contesto tranquila y sinceramente.

Sakura jadeo y todas sus esperanzas regresaron a la vida "A… Amor?"

Sasuke la miro y asintió seriamente. "Es correcto, era algo que había tratado de negar, yo era un vengador y matar a Itachi lo era todo para mi, no había lugar en mi corazón para el amor, así que pretendí que esos sentimientos nunca estaban ahí, pero ahí estaban siempre desde los días de la academia y cuando estábamos juntos realizando misiones, únicamente se hicieron mas fuertes y mas difíciles de negar."

"Realizando misiones." Susurro ella. "Eso significa… la… la persona que amas… es…"

"La persona que amo era parte de mi querido equipo.**(1)**" Dejo salir un suspiro de derrota. "Quería desesperadamente confesar mis sentimientos y ser honesto! Pero era un vengador! No había lugar en mi corazón para nada más! Y en lugar de ser honesto, fui frió y distante, inclusive cruel algunas veces, porque no quería que mi amor supiera lo que realmente sentía, pero las cosas han cambiado."

Se recargo y cerro sus ojos "Itachi esta muerto, no soy mas un vengador, _finalmente_ puedo amar abiertamente y con honestidad. No se lo que la Hokage y la aldea harán conmigo, pero no me importa lo que pase, Vine aquí a confesar mis sentimientos y averiguar si hay alguna posibilidad de que finalmente podamos convertirnos en amantes.

"SI! Oh Sasuke-Kun., si!" Sakura grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones y salto sobre la mesa de café para abrazar a Sasuke.

SMACK!

El salto de Sakura termino abruptamente cuando su cara se estrello en la mano abierta de Sasuke.

"Sakura, que diablos estas haciendo?" Pregunto en un tono frió.

Confundida por la reacción, Sakura se levanto y sobo su cara la cual tenía una mano roja marcada. "Yo… yo… solo estaba aceptando tus sentimientos, Sasuke-Kun."

La miro y ondulo su labio. "Sakura." Dijo en tono de sermón "Acaso dije que _tu_ eras de quien estaba enamorado?" **(2) **

Ella jadeo y giro para mirar fijamente a Naruto.

Sasuke giro para mirar a Naruto.

Naruto vio sus dos antiguos compañeros mirándolo fijamente sin decir una palabra "Que?"

"Sasuke no puede ser enserio! Esto es una broma, verdad?!"

"De verdad piensas que regresaría aquí, con riesgo de ejecución o encarcelamiento, por una broma?"

"Ooooook..." Dijo Naruto lentamente "Pienso que estoy perdiéndome algo."

Sasuke se estiro y tomo una de las manos de Naruto. "Naruto" Sasuke hablo con la ternura que Sakura siempre anhelo escuchar "Siempre ha habido algo entre nosotros, yo realmente pienso que fue el destino lo que causo que compartiéramos nuestro primer beso. Para mí, eres la persona más valiosa en el mundo. Te amo."

"De… de verdad?" susurro Naruto "Bueno, es maravilloso porque también pienso que siempre he estado enamorado de ti Sasuke."

"Qu… Que?!" Sakura jadeo.

Sasuke se estiro y gentilmente toco la mejilla marcada de Naruto "Oh, Naruto."

Naruto se sonrojo pero no se resisto mientras Sasuke se acercaba. "Oh, Sasuke."

"OIGAN! DETENGANSE! NO SE ATREVAN!" Sakura estaba chillando

Justo ante sus ojos, vio como Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a besarse. Ella estaba enraizada en el lugar, incapaz de mirar a otro lado cuando los besos se fueron mas candentes, las manos comenzaron a explorar y las camisas fueron quitadas.

_Oh querido Kami!_ Pensó con horror _Voy a presenciar acción de hombre a hombre! Sasuke y Naruto de verdad van a… _

Sasuke se detuvo por un momento y miro hacia donde aun se encontraba parada Sakura. "Tienes algunos condones lubricados?"

Thump.

XXXXXXXXXX

Viendo a Sakura desmayada, Naruto exploto en una carcajada "Eso fue un poco cruel, cariño."

Sasuke estaba carcajeándose también "Lo siento Naruto-Kun, pero se lo merecía." Sasuke se recargo en Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa "Ahora, en donde estábamos?"

"Eh, antes de que continuemos, podrías…"

"Ah! Lo siento! Lo olvide" Hubo una nube de humo, cuando se disipo, 'Sasuke' revelo ser Hinata. "Mejor?"

"Mucho!" La agarro y continuaron besándose apasionadamente con una Sakura comatosa tendida en el suelo

* * *

_**(1) Dios… si que sufrí traduciendo esta frase… la frase original dice "The person I love was my precious teammate" Que traducido literalmente dice "La persona que amo, era mi querido compañero." en ingles esa frase aplica tanto para hombres, como para mujeres. **_

_**Si la hubiera traducido literal, la historia habría perdido absolutamente TODA la trama, No habría doble sentido y seria por demás obvio de quien hablaba 'sasuke'.**_

_**(2) Esta frase también cambio debido al (1) la frase original es "Did I ever say you were the teammate I was in love with?" Traducido literalmente es "Acaso dije que tu eras el compañero de quien estaba enamorado?"

* * *

**_

_**Notas del traductor: **_

_**Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo traducido de esta gran historia, aprovecho para hacerle promoción a mi nueva historia, "Moldeando el pasado." la historia esta en mi profile y de paso dejenme unos reviews por ahi.  
**_

_**También para darle un minuto de silencio a uno de mis discos duros… el viejo 1Tb murió cumpliendo con su deber, afortunadamente lo hizo después de pasar todo el anime y mis archivos a un disco duro nuevo (adivinen cuantas horas me tomo pasar 900gb de un disco duro a punto de morir a otro), cinco minutos después de haber cambiado todos los archivos a su nuevo destino, el disco duro, literalmente se quemo. (Esto fue la causa principal de que me tardara un par de días mas en publicar este capitulo.) **_

_**Con algo de suerte, la próxima semana tendremos un nuevo capitulo para alguna de mis historias, depende de cual musa se inspire, será la historia afortunada.**_


	5. Equipo 7 nunca debe apostarle a Naruto

"Naruto! Eres un gran mentiroso!" le grito Sakura.

"Hn, realmente tienes que aprender a decir mejores mentiras que esa." Dijo Sasuke con un aire de desinterés.

"Naruto." Dijo Kakashi mientras mantenía su nariz fijamente en su pequeño libro anaranjado. "Un ninja nunca debe decir esas mentiras ridículamente obvias." En los tres miembros apareció una gota enorme de sudor "Excepto a sus propios alumnos." Añadió Kakashi.

"Pero les digo que es verdad! Lo juro!" Dijo desesperadamente Naruto.

"Has visto a la Hokage desnuda y bailo pervertidamente para ti? Dijo Sakura con un tono de irritación en su voz

"Así es!"

"Se dio cuenta de que eres irresistible y decidió convertirse en tu novia?" Pregunto Sasuke incrédulamente.

"Si!"

"Mentiroso!!" Sasuke y Sakura le gritaron.

"Les juro que es verdad!!" Gimió Naruto.

"Naruto, si continuas diciendo eso donde la gente pueda escucharte, la Hokage probablemente hará que los ANBU te arresten y realicen una búsqueda en las cavidades de tu cuerpo." Dijo Kakashi con voz de buena voluntad.

"Grrrr, les digo que en verdad estoy saliendo con la Hokage!" Grito Naruto.

"Bien dobe." Dijo Sasuke "Quieres apostar?"

Naruto miro al confiado Uchiha y sonrió maliciosamente "OK."

Por alguna razón que no pudo entender, Sasuke se puso nervioso. Pero hizo su nerviosismo a un lado; No había forma de que se retractara con el dobe después de proponer la apuesta. Después de todo, cuan seguido obtendría una apuesta tan obvia que tan solo un idiota tomaría? "Entonces vamos a la torre ahora mismo y pidamos hablar con la Hokage, ella puede clarificar las cosas. Si dice que eres un mentiroso, tendrás que ser mi sirviente por los próximos cinco años.

"Bien, pero cuando la Hokage te diga que soy su novio, entonces tu tendrás que ser mi sirviente por los próximos cinco años, además tendrás que vestir exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Sasuke sonrió "Si, lo que sea."

"Oh! Yo también quiero ser parte!" Dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

"Bien" Dijo Naruto de mala gana. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse _porque_ el aun quería poner a Sakura celosa.

"De acuerdo, cuando la Hokage se ría en tu cara, tienes que prometerme que nunca me preguntaras si quiero salir contigo en otra molesta cita."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Claro y cuando Tsunade-Chan te diga que esta loca por mi, tienes que estar de acuerdo en tratarme exactamente como tratas a Sasuke." Ella asintió con la cabeza entusiasmadamente.

Kakashi miro por arriba de su libro "Sabes, un maestro realmente no debería tratar de tomar ventaja de la insensatez de sus alumnos… pero me gustaría estar en esto también."

"Bien."

"Si gano, no mas suplicarme para enseñarte un nuevo Jutsu cada sesión de practica y no dirás mas "De veras!(1)" donde pueda escucharlo."

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke y Sakura asintieron con la cabeza por estar de acuerdo con la última condición.

"De acuerdo, si yo gano tu tienes que estar aquí dos horas temprano a cada sesión de practica o reunión y tienes que enseñarme un nuevo Jutsu o técnica de combate en cada sesión de practica."

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y su ojo visible hizo una 'U' "Bien, en ese caso, vamos a ver a la Hokage."

"Esto será divertido." Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"Si, lo será." Gruño Naruto en respuesta.

XXXXXXXXXX

A pesar de no tener una cita, el equipo 7 fue capaz de obtener una reunión con la Hokage. Shizune los condujo a dentro de la oficina del Hokage donde Tsunade se veía aburrida con montón de reportes colocados en su mesa. "Kakashi, que puedo hacer por ti y tu equipo?

"En realidad, Hokage-Sama, mi alumno Naruto quería preguntarle algo." Kakashi vio a Naruto de forma divertida. "Adelante Naruto, Pregúntale."

"Si dobe, pregunta." Alentó Sasuke.

"Si bocón, adelante." Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

Tsunade vio al ninja rubio y levanto una ceja. "Quieres preguntarme algo, Naruto?"

"Si." Dijo. Camino alrededor del escritorio mientras sus compañeros y sensei miraban y todos jadearon cuando se sentó en el regazo de la Hokage. "Podemos besuquearnos un rato?"

Tsunade lo miro fijamente mientras estaba sentado ahí, sonriéndole.

_Va a morir!_ Pensó Kakashi horrorizado.

_El dobe realmente perdió la cabeza_. Pensó Sasuke.

_Naruto idiota! Que estas pensando?!_ Pensó Sakura.

Tsunade dejo salir un suspiro de enfado "Bien, pero no uses mucho la lengua." Ella puso entonces su boca sobre la de él y comenzaron a besarse.

"Queeeeeeee?" Jadeo Sakura.

La quijada de Sasuke cayó y se sintió incapaz de moverse.

El libro de Kakashi resbalo de sus dedos débiles.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Una semana después. **

Eran las seis a.m. Kakashi llego en un torbellino de hojas para la reunión de las 8 a.m. que tenia programada para su equipo. El sol aun no salía y reprimió un bostezo mientras pensaba que Jutsu le enseñaría hoy a Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura llego cuarto a las ocho. Cerca de cinco minutos después, dos imágenes vestidos de naranja se acercaron.

"El desayuno de hoy fue grandioso Sasuke, desayunemos lo mismo mañana de nuevo!"

Sasuke suspiro "Si Naruto-Sama, tendré todos sus kunai y shuriken afilados para usted en la noche."

"Gracias Sasuke! Eres el mejor sirviente que podría tener!" Mientras Naruto se acercaba le envió una mirada interrogante a Sakura.

Ella cerro sus ojos _Acaso no hay tan solo un Shinigami por ahí en algún lugar que pudiera llevarme ahora?_ Abrió sus ojos y tomo valor "Naruto-Kun!" grito y corrió hacia el "Naruto-Kun! Oh Naruto-Kun! Eres el mejor! Podríamos tener una cita? Ella lo miraba fijamente, adorándolo.

Naruto la miro por un segundo, clavo sus manos en sus bolsillos y paso a un lado de ella con desgana "Hn."

El ojo derecho de Sakura comenzó a temblar violentamente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meses después, cuando los cuatro del sonido vinieron ofreciéndole llevarlo ante Orochimaru para entrenarlo y tener la oportunidad de ganar poder verdadero, fue dolorosamente tentador, pero tuvo que rechazar la oferta.

Tenia que lavar la ropa de Naruto esa noche.

* * *

(1) Belive it! es la forma que "tradujeron" el clásico "Dattebayo!" de Naruto. en México fue traducido como "De veras!"

* * *

Nota del traductor: Esta es la continuación del Cáp. 3, los capitulos no estan en orden, fueron puestos como se le ocurrieron al autor original.


	6. Porque Tsunade nunca debe enfrentar Pein

El día que ella había temido, finalmente llego. La largamente esperada guerra contra Akatsuki estaba a punto de alcanzar su sangriento clímax. Detrás de las puertas de Konoha estaba parada Tsunade, orgullosa y desafiante, más de dos mil de sus ninjas estaban detrás de ella, listos para dar sus vidas por la aldea.

En frente de ella tan solo había siete enemigos, pero no eran enemigos normales. Uno era una mujer con cabello azul y una rosa de papel. Los otros seis eran las encarnaciones de Pein. Pese a la superioridad numérica, sus poderes absolutos los hacían peligrosos y una amenaza a la aldea. Temía que fuera el resultado que fuera, mucha gente buena moriría el día de hoy.

"Esto es realmente estúpido Baa-Chan!" Le dijo Naruto "Tan solo déjame todo a mi y los aplastare a todos por ti!"

Tsunade pudo sentir una vena en su frente amenazando con estallar "Maldita sea mocoso! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?"

Naruto sonrió "No lo se, perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo Baa-Chan."

Sakura lo sujeto firmemente y comenzó a sacudirlo hacia atrás y delante con un brazo. "Maldita sea Naruto! Muestra algo de respeto!" _No tienes idea de que tan aterradora puede ser!_

"Mientras que estoy de acuerdo en que Naruto puede ser un poco mas civilizado, el tiene razón." Manifestó Kakashi "Inclusive con todos aquí observando, aun es peligroso reunirse a solas con el."

"Kakashi, soy una Sannin, puedo manejarlo yo misma" Le dijo

"Pero, de verdad espera que algo puede obtenerse de esta negociación? Esta destinada a ser una trampa." Dijo Kakashi preocupado.

"Estoy de acuerdo que probablemente lo sea." Admitió Tsunade.

"Entonces porque?"

"Porque como la Hokage, todas sus vidas son mi responsabilidad. Mientras exista una posibilidad de evitar un derramamiento de sangre innecesario, debo tomarla." Con eso, Tsunade comenzó a caminar con calma hacia delante.

El 'verdadero' Pein hizo lo mismo. Con una calma lenta, el líder de Akatsuki se acerco a la quinta Hokage. Ambos lados miraban fijamente por cualquier signo de traición, los dos enemigos avanzaron hasta estar frente a frente.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tsunade." Pein le dio una profunda y respetuosa reverencia "Gracias por acceder a reunirte conmigo."

"No espero obtener mucho de esta reunión, pero estoy dispuesta al menos a intentar evitar una batalla innecesaria."

"Yo también espero evitar eso." Dijo Pein. "Después de todo, mi mas grande sueño es traer la paz a todo el mundo."

"Tienes una maldita extraña forma de mostrarlo!" dijo bruscamente "Cuantas vidas inocentes tu y Akatsuki han tomado?"

"Cuantas ha tomado Konoha en el país de la lluvia y en otros lados?" respondió Pein sin perturbarse "Si deseas contar los números de los cuerpos, las manos de Konoha están mas ensangrentadas que las mías."

Miro con odio a el y a su cara sin emociones "Tu pediste esta negociación, dime que es lo que quieres."

"Quiero la misma cosa que tu, terminar esta disputa sin derramamientos de sangre innecesarios." Le dijo Pein.

"La única forma en que puede ser evitado, es que te rindas ante mi, te prometo que serás tratado bien."

"Por favor, no desperdicie mi tiempo con bromas, Tsunade-Sama."

"Entonces, que diablos propones?"

"Tu y yo decidiremos el asunto entre nosotros. Si ganas, yo y mi gente nos rendiremos ante ti sin protesta alguna. Si gano, me darás el titulo y los poderes del Hokage."

Tsunade sonrió y trono sus nudillos "Así que quieres decidir esto con un solo combate entre nosotros?"

"No exactamente." Pein saco un mazo de cartas "Propongo que juguemos una partida de póquer para decidir el asunto."

Lo miro incrédulamente "Quieres jugar cartas para decidir el destino de Konoha?!!"

"Si ganas, también pagare todas las deudas de tus apuestas y te daré una provisión de porvida de sake."

Lo miro una vez mas "Reparte las cartas, vamos a jugar seven card stud (1)."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Una Hora más Tarde. **

Algunos Pein estaban ya esculpiendo su rostro en la cima de la montaña.

Tsunade y Shizune estaban vestidas en trajes franceses de sirvientas y estaban ocupadas tallando el piso.

"Como pudo Tsunade-Sama?" Demando Shizune "Como pudo apostar el futuro de la aldea en una partida de cartas?!"

La antigua Hokage suspiro "Tienes razón." Dijo tristemente "Debí haber jugado a los dados por el."

* * *

(1) Seven-card stud es una variante del póquer, donde al jugador se le entregan siete cartas. El objetivo es obtener la mano más alta con las siete cartas disponibles

* * *

_**Notas del traductor: siento mucho la demora, pero tengo muchos problemas en estos momentos cortesía de algunas situaciones que suceden en mi familia.**_


	7. Porque Naruto nunca debe planear la paz

**Nota del Autor:** Se que es muy corto, es la respuesta al Naruto 455.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ahora se como llevar a cabo el sueño de Ero-Sannin y traer un mundo de paz!" dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Es grandioso Naruto! Sabia que podrías hacerlo!" respondió Kakashi "Cual es tu solución?"

"Voy a dejar que la gente me de golpizas hasta que dejen de sentirse enojados! Que piensas sensei?"

"…"

"Sensei?"

Kakashi hurgo en una de sus bolsas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. "Toma, esto te va a gustar."

Naruto vio la revista que estaba entregando su sensei "Golpeame! Golpeame! La guía S&M (1) del principiante?"

"Disfrútalo!"

* * *

(1) S&M o Sadomasoquismo, es un acrónimo de los términos sadismo y masoquismo.

El sadismo es la obtención de placer al realizar actos de crueldad o dominio y el masoquismo es la obtención de placer al ser víctima de actos de crueldad o dominio.


	8. Shika nunca debe tener una Death Note

Shikamaru estaba descansando en su colina preferida mirando las nubes cuando vio algo cayo del cielo, en la colina no muy lejos de el.

Pensando que seria problemático el no levantarse para investigar, siendo inusual tener cosas que simplemente se materializaran y cayeran del cielo.

Pronto encontró lo que parecía ser un simple diario con las palabras "Death Note" **(1)** (Nota de muerte/ Nota Mortal) estampadas en la cubierta. Agachándose, lo recogió y lo abrió. Dentro de la cubierta estaba lo que parecían ser instrucciones.

"El humano que su nombre sea escrito en esta nota, morirá." Shikamaru levanto una ceja "Me pregunto si esto es una broma."

"No es una broma." Dijo una ronca voz

Shikamaru volteo para ver una rara moustrosidad con dientes afilados, ojos rojos y amarillos, flotando en el aire arriba de él con emplumadas alas negras.

Shikamaru consiguió permanecer admirablemente calmado "Y tu eres?"

"Mi nombre es Ryuk y soy un Shinigami."

"Claro que lo eres." Shikamaru hablo entre dientes "Supongo que esto es tuyo."

El Shinigami negó con la cabeza "Era, pero ahora te pertenece, puedes usarlo de cualquier forma que quieras."

"Usarlo? Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Shikamaru.

"Justo como leíste, cualquier humano que su nombre sea escrito en ese cuaderno morirá. Puedes matar a quien sea mientras conozcas su nombre y su apariencia."

"De verdad?" Vio cuidadosamente el libro en sus manos.

"Puedes ajustar las cuentas que tengas, eliminar rivales o inclusive puedes ponerte a cambiar el mundo deshaciéndote de la gente que juzgues como maligna o indigna. Con ese libro en tus manos tienes el poder de moldear el mundo entero."

"Ya veo." Dijo Shikamaru lentamente "Así que me puedo convertir en el nuevo Dios de este mundo, puedo deshacerme de todos aquellos que son malvados y corruptos, creando una mejor sociedad donde los inocentes no tengan nada que temer mientras que los criminales se encojan en terror por sus vidas?"

"Exactamente!" Ryuk asintió con la cabeza.

Shikamaru sabia exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer, poniendo dos dedos en su boca dio un fuerte silbido. Tres venados respondieron y se acercaron a el. "Tráguenselo!" Ordeno y les arrojo la Death Note. Ellos comenzaron a comerlo.

"Oye! Que fue eso?" Ryuk grito

Shikamaru regreso al lugar donde originalmente estaba y se recostó nuevamente. "Mientras que todo eso sonaba grandioso, es muchooooo trabajo."

Calmadamente comenzó a mirar las nubes de nuevo.

* * *

**(1) Death Note es un anime/manga, es aceptablemente bueno, pero mucha gente me ha hecho llegar a detestarlo. **

_**Notas del traductor: Etto… se que este capitulo fue publicado por el autor original hace mas de dos meses… pero tengo una vida (creo) y una grave adicción a los RPGs y MMORPGs… **_

_**Como nota ajena al capitulo y queja contra Konami… Silent Hill: Shattered Memories es una porqueria!!! No desperdicien su dinero y/o tiempo comprándolo o bajándolo. **_


	9. Sasuke DEBERIA tener una Death Note

Habiendo escapado de la horda de Fangirls que siempre lo seguían después de la escuela, Sasuke regresaba a su departamento cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo tirado en el suelo. Sintiendo una extraña curiosidad, la recogió.

"Death Note?" mascullo. Abriéndola, vio algunas instrucciones escritas en la cubierta interior. "El humano de quien su nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá." _Hn, que broma tan extraña_. Ociosamente escaneo algunas de las otras reglas que estaban listadas.

"Si la causa de la muerta es escrita en menos de 40 segundos de haber escrito el nombre, pasara... Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, detalles de la muerte deben ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos." _Bueno, quien sea que hizo esto ciertamente lo pensó_. No tenía idea de quien podría haberse tomado el problema de hacer una broma tan elaborada. Pero como alguien se tomo el problema, supuso que no habría daño en tener un poco de diversión. Colocando el libro debajo de su brazo, lo llevo dentro de su departamento.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Siete minutos después**

Itachi y su compañero Kisame estaban caminando por el trecho de un camino en alguna parte en el país de la lluvia. De repente, Itachi se detuvo abruptamente y saco su espada, enterró el mango en la tierra para que la hoja apuntara hacia el cielo.

Kisame lo miro. "Que estas haciendo?"

Ignorándolo, Itachi grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. **"Soy un bastardo asesino que nunca debió de haber nacido! Y yo realmente, realmente lo siento por todo lo que he hecho!"**

Salto en el aire y realizo una perfecta abertura de piernas de tal forma que el asiento de sus pantalones aterrizaron perfectamente en la punta de la espada.

Esta de mas decir que la espada entro derecho desde el punto de entrada.

XXXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente, Sasuke entro en el salón de clases justo como siempre. Estaba sorprendido de encontrarlo semivacío y los estudiantes que estaban ahí platicaban entre ellos con una mirada de horror en sus caras. La única chica que vio fue Hinata.

"Que esta pasando Sensei?"

Iruka lo miro con una cara pálida "Supongo que no has escuchado, casi todas las chicas de la clase murieron ayer en un aparente suicidio masivo."

"Que?" _No puede ser!_ "_Como_ murieron?"

"Todas ellas se ahogaron hasta morir mientras tragaban sus propios productos de belleza, como lápices labiales y botellas de perfume."

Sasuke miro buscando en el salón. "No veo a Naruto por ningún lado, de casualidad el..."

Iruka afirmo tristemente con la cabeza. "Aunque su muerte no fue un suicidio, esta envuelta en un trágico accidente. Aparentemente encontró una cartera llena de dinero y fue a IchiRaku a comer todo el ramen que podía comprar. Termino explotando, es muy triste."

_Naruto come ramen hasta que explota_! Eso fue lo que había escrito ayer en la Death Note. "Es real entonces." Susurro Sasuke. "Realmente es real." Se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Itachi debía estar muerto también. Su hermano mayor, la horda de Fangirls chillantes y el fastidioso dobe se habían ido. Asesinados por su propia mano.

"Dijiste algo Sasuke?" Pregunto Iruka.

Inmediatamente levanto un puño en el aire y dio un grito de felicidad "Yahoo! Este es el mejor día de todos!"

* * *

_**Nota del traductor: Realmente no tengo una escusa por haberme tardado tanto en traducir este capitulo... solo tengo que decir que la animación del capitulo 167 de Naruto Shippuuden es reverenda estupidez... En algunas escenas, Naruto/Kyuubi parecia mas una ardilla voladora sobrealimentada que un poderoso zorro demonio y Pain parecia una fusion del correcaminos y el oso gominola...**_

**_Y es hora de hacer algo que he olvidado hacer. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews mis fieles lectores! (ustedes saben quien son.) cada review puesto en mis historias es leido, analizado y estudiado minuciosamente, la informacion es usada para alentarme hasta que es borrada por mi adicción al PSP y los juegos en linea..._**

**_Nuevamente, Gracias!  
_**


	10. Porque Sakura nunca debe Declararse

**Nota del Autor:** Esto es una respuesta al Naruto 469

-XXXXXXXXXX-

"Te amo Naruto." Dijo Sakura teniendo a Kakashi, Yamato Kiba y lee presentes como testigos.

"Sakura-Chan, que acabas de decir?" Pregunto un impactado Naruto.

"Te amo." Repitió "Por fin me he dado cuenta de que eres tu con quien yo deseo estar."

"Y Sasuke?"

"Sasuke se ha ido Naruto, se fue desde hace mucho tiempo, me he dado cuenta que ha cambiado y es alguien a quien no reconozco mas, lo seguí y el tan solo continua alejándose de mi mas y mas, hasta ahora se que nunca lo podré alcanzar. Pero tu siempre has estado ahí a mi lado, apoyándome, consolándome, siempre dándome lo mejor de ti. Finalmente veo que eres tu a quien puedo alcanzar, eres con quien yo deseo estar. Olvidemos a Sasuke y estemos juntos."

Naruto la miraba fijamente, impactado por la revelación. "Sakura-Chan, realmente desearía que me hubieras dicho esto hace una semana."

Ella lo miro cuestionantemente "Porque hace una semana?"

El le dio una amplia sonrisa "Porque fue cuando Hinata vino a mi departamento y tuvimos sexo en sus tetas."

"…"

"Pero aun podemos seguir siendo amigos, verdad?" Acaricio gentilmente a Sakura en la cabeza "Y siendo sinceros, eres demasiado enfadosa como para salir contigo, Sasuke siempre me dijo que pensaba que eras frígida."

"Arg…" Sakura cayo desmayada.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

_**Nota del traductor: Vaya… por fin publique otro cap… me faltan otros 5 y alcanzo al autor. Siento la tardanza, mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo para traducir o escribir mis fics. **_


	11. No es un Nuevo Capitulo

Esto, lamentablemente no es un capitulo nuevo, pero si es una triste noticia.

Apartir del 4 de Junio del 2012, Fanfiction. net ha decidido que cualquier historia en sus servidores que tenga escenas de sexo (lemons) de cualquier tipo y/o escenas que tengan "demasiada" sangre o violencia en su contenido, seran borradas

Por lo tanto, tendre que ser parte del exodo junto una fuerte cantidad de escritores a AdultFanFiction. net

No he abandonado mis historias, de hecho, estaba haciendo espacio para poder terminar los capitulos siguientes de Moldeando y Dragon blanco... pero al parecer tendre que usar ese tiempo para emigrar a AFF. net

Para todos los escritores que leen esto, Consideren hacer un respaldo de sus historias, si por alguna razon FF. net decide que esta fuera de sus reglas, sera borrada sin aviso y tu cuenta sera bloqueada por una semana o borrada si eres reincidente (cof cof... tercer warning en mi caso)

En los Proximos dias pondre los links a mis historias en AFF. net, usare mi profile para hacerlo.

Este es el foro de la queja, donde pueden pedir que agregen su nombre a la causa, solo quiten los espacios.(el foro y el tema esta en ingles)

forum. fanfiction.

net/

topic/111772/63683250/1/


End file.
